Every communication system transmission link has a bandwidth limiting how much data can be transmitted by the transmission link. One way of exceeding a single transmission link bandwidth is by using several parallel links, and dividing data among the parallel links.
An IEEE 802.3ad protocol, also termed “Link Aggregation”, is a computer networking term which describes using multiple Ethernet network cables/ports in parallel to increase link speed beyond limits of one single cable or port, and to increase redundancy for higher availability. The 802.3ad protocol was designed to pass over multiple hops and over existing hardware.
The IEEE 802.3ad approach was adapted by wireless systems to split Ethernet data between two radio systems.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a simplified pictorial illustration of a prior art implementation of Ethernet link aggregation using two parallel wireless links. A first node, termed an ingress link aggregation group 101, receives Ethernet data packets via an Ethernet interface 100, and transmits the Ethernet data packets over a transmission link to a second node, termed an egress link aggregation group 102. The ingress link aggregation group 101 contains two Ethernet radio systems 110. The two Ethernet radio systems 110 are connected to each other by an Ethernet interface 120. Entire Ethernet data packets are sent to either one or the other of the two Ethernet radio systems 110, and transmitted over wireless media 130. The entire Ethernet data packets are received by two Ethernet radio systems 110 comprised in the egress link aggregation group 102. An Ethernet interface 120 connects the two Ethernet radio systems 110 in the egress link aggregation group 102. The two Ethernet radio systems 110 send the Ethernet data packets received, via an Ethernet interface 100 comprised in the egress link aggregation group 102, on to their destination.
Some drawbacks of the 802.3ad approach are:
1. Data is split based on the fact that the data contains many different MAC addresses at any given moment. The 802.3ad approach splits the data based on a mathematical hashing function, which splits the flow (a flow is a series of packets that all contain the same source and destination addresses—Layer 2, Layer 3, and upper layer addresses) based on different flows having different addresses. If an incoming stream contains only one flow of data, the 802.3ad approach directs all the data to a single interface. In case of radio, the data is directed to a single radio, while another radio remains unused.
2. Actual throughput of the 802.3ad approach depends on an actual number and distribution of flows in the Ethernet interface. In cases of a small number of active flows, the data may be split very unequally between two radios
3. Data is split unequally between the two radios, creating a situation where one radio is unable to pass the flows which are directed to it, while the other radio remains almost unused.
It is to be appreciated that the Ethernet data packets are defined at Level 3 of the 7 level OSI communication model.
As radio network links are typically bottlenecks, using the radio network links in a non optimal way is a major drawback for systems which use 802.3ad to split data between the radio network links.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system devoid of the above limitations.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.